Titanic
by MandEforever
Summary: On April 14, 1912,at 2:30 in the morning 1500 people died. Out of those 1500 people, six were saved. One of those people was me. This is my story, Isabella Swan, of the Titanic. About how I fell in love,about how I was freed, about how I learned to live
1. Ghost Ship

So I was watching Titanic and the whole time I was thinking of them as the Twilight characters! So I decided I would write the movie but change the characters into the twilight ones. I try to keep to the movie and the book as close as I can  I just want to tell you that everything is like the movie, even the chapter names! But I don't own the Movie or the Twilight books or Edward  'sigh'

And to all of you who love Edward (including myself) he will come into the story, but not yet. He is in the 'olden' times and to all who love Jacob he is through out the whole thing but he is NOT in love with Bella. You will see why, it would just be weird if he was 

ALL HUMAN (not out of character, I try to stay true to them) Rated T for language and almost lemons and some artful nudity, I am sure all of you that have seen the movie now what I am talking about 

********************************************************

**Chapter 1: Ghost Ship**

_Present Time North Atlantic_

The submarine pods glowed in the dark of the Atlantic Ocean; "13 meters, you should see it" Jacob told Paul and Sam, all of them looking out the porthole windows. This was not the first time Jacob had been down there, this was one of many.

As the ship came into view, the front bows glowing in the light of the Pods. They all caught their breaths at the sight of the Ghost Ship, seaweed and brine had molded it and discolored it, sea creatures lived in the quarters that people had once stayed in; the Titanic was still the grandest ship they had ever seen even lodged in the bottom of the ocean.

"Okay taker her up and over the bow rail" Jacob said quickly, still looking out the windows. Jacob pulls out the camera and turns it on, He had decided to recode and document the findings and exploration of the Titanic, "Okay quite, we're rolling! Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time…" Jacob shudders for the camera, to add just a little affect.

"To see the sad ruins of the great ship sitting here, where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15, 1912. After her long fall from the world above..." He said dramatically while putting the camera up to the port window. Paul snickers, "You are so full of shit boss."

Jacob gave a cocky grin, but continues to film. "Dive six—here we are again on the deck of Titanic 2 ½ miles down, 3821 meters. Pressure outside is 3 ½ tons per sq inch." Jacob moved the camera to face him and says in a depressing voice, "these windows are 9in thick and if they go it's sayonara in 2 microseconds." He smirks and turns the camera off. "Okay enough of that bullshit" Paul and Sam smile.

They maneuvered the Pod to the roof of the captain quarters, just like they had yesterday. They had been coming down here for a week, looking and looking, but never really finding. Paul always got a kick out of these trips; because he got to do the Snoop Dog vision, a robot that allowed them to look inside the grand ship. They had the best mechanics and Russian technology found today, they had to or else their job would be near impossible.

"Okay Snoop Dog, go down to B deck through the stairwell." Jacob ordered. The Robot went through the algae covered whole and through a long corridor. "Give some rope, Captain." Paul said.

They passed a rotten boot and a pair of glasses that were missing a lens. When they passed a face of a broken china doll, they looked away. It reminded them to much of the small children that had also died on this ship. When they got to the room they were looking for, Paul turned the robot into the door frame. "Watch the door frame!" Jacob chided. "I see it, it see it." Next they knew Paul sheepishly smiled as he banged the robot into the door.

Jacob sighed and cussed. "Just chill boss, were good." Paul said with a smile. They entered the deserted room with furniture scattered everywhere in broken bits. The fireplace stood tall, with snails and small octopuses surrounding it in the middle of the room.

They passed a piano, the keys disfigured and broken. Jacob quickly pointed to the screen of images that the robot was projecting. "That's the bedroom!" Paul moved in the door with out a problem, "We are in Baby!" Jacob smiled, "That's James bed, where the son of a bitch slept." He said while pointing to the broken king size bed in the brine filled room. They had never been in this room before, so they searched carefully and looked around in awe.

They pass by the bathroom where you could see the white clawed foot bathtub because the walls had disincarnated, "Oops, somebody left the water runin'." Paul said with a laugh. Jacob froze, "wait go back! Go back! I want to see what's under the closet door!" Paul laughed, "You smell something boss? Give me my hands man!" Paul grasped the controls that made the robot move its hands, this was his favorite part. "Move it! Move it! Be careful, it might fall apart!" Jacob yelled at Paul.

They flipped it over and all starred with smiles on their faces. "It's pay day boys" Jacob said with a grin. They had found the safe.

*******************************

They all were on the deck of the exploration ship they worked on, surrounded by the crowd of people they worked with. All of them cheering and setting off bottles of champagne and hugging each other in glee. Sam ran up to Jacob and hugged him. "We did it Sam!" Jacob yelled. He felt like he had the world at his feet, after this he really could have anything and everything he had ever wanted all he had to do was see if was there… but of course it would be. It _had_ to be.

"Oh yeah who's the man?! Say it, say it!" Paul yelled in happiness at his skills with the Snoop Dog vision, he was the one who had carried it out of the ship and into the hands of the others with his robot. "You are Paul!" Jacob said with a laugh. Paul hugged him and made a scene by kissing Jacob on the cheek with a big 'smack'.

Jacob was just too happy to care at the moment. Any other day he would have punched him.

A man in an orange jumpsuit and hard hat was cutting open the algae invested safe and pulling the door off with a crow bar. Jacob pushed up to the safe and with a camera pointed in his face and people cheering like crazy, dug his hand in it.

He pulled out moldy and wet 100 dollar pills, but that was not what he was looking for. As the time went on and he just found more money and a folder of paper, his smile turned into a frown, they hadn't found it. "Shit" he cussed quietly. Double checking and triple checking the safe just to make sure he hadn't missed it.

The worker who had opened it asked in a Yankee accent, "No Diamonds?" everyone went silent. This was not what they wanted; this was bad, really bad. Paul spoke up, "You know the same thing happened to Victoria and her career never recovered." He new just how to make someone feel better.

Jacob stood up and faced the man with the video camera, "Turn the camera off" he said while stalking back into his cabin in the boat.


	2. The Woman in the Picture

Okay now it is starting to get more interesting! I promise! If you have a question or anything feel free to ask, but I might tell you to wait and find out! If any of you have suggestions though feel free to tell me!

Alright I type a couple of chapters at a time, so I will try to put out a chapter out everyday or every other day. And if I am board that day I might put out two chapters at a time if I feel nice 

**********************************************

Chapter 2: The Women in the Picture

_Present Time North Atlantic_

In the lab on the research boat, Jacob and Sam where watching the scientists look over the artifacts found in the safe. It was really quite over whelming in there, it was filled with computers and tubs and x-ray machines and so many gadgets that it would make a normal person feel very stupid by just looking at them all.

The phone rang in the corner of the lab and Sam picked it up and murmured hello. "Jacob, the partners would like to know its going."

Sam gave Jacob a meaningful look as he took the satellite phone from him. "Hey Aro, Marcus, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe but hey, hey, don't worry about it! There are plenty of places it could be!" Jacob assured the two powerful men that he worked for.

They were New York treasure hunters who had more money than anyone he ever knew. They were looking for the best to do this so of course they assigned him and his crew to look for a certain piece of treasure, one that would make them all richer than should be legal. "Are you sure? And where would those places be Mr. Black?" Aro's voice asked calmly on the other side of the phone.

Aro was odd like that, he had that voice that was so calm and yet so deadly at the same time. He was never upset, and if he ever was he never showed it. Marcus was a different story. You would be glad not to talk to Marcus, even if Aro was kind of freaky.

"Hell yes! Floor debris in the suite, the mother's room, the purser's safe on C Deck!" Jacob said back in an excited voice. "Victoria's briefcase!" Sam yelled from the other side of the room. Jacob shot him a look before answering, "And a dozen other places!"

Victoria was their competitor in this field of work; Sam was always fretting about how Victoria had probably already found it. But Jacob new that she hadn't, he just _knew_.

The whole time Jacob had been talking on the phone, he had been looking over a small brunette girls shoulder while she cleaned a drawing that she they had found in the folder that was placed in the safe. Jacob froze as she cleaned enough to see the neck and most of the body of the beautiful girl in the drawing, not because he realized it was a nude drawing but because of the only thing she was wearing, a heart shaped necklace that looked very familiar.

"Hold on a sec" Jacob said as he handed Sam the phone quickly. "We might have found something here guys!" Sam yelled while holding the phone to his ear. "Where's the photo of the necklace?" Jacob yelled at Sam.

He was frantic, this could be it, this could be the clue they needed to get this over with. Sam pointed to the corner of the room while quickly saying goodbye to Aro and Marcus. Jacob scurried over to the corner while trying not to trip over the cords and machinery.

Jacob ran back with a picture of a necklace, a necklace whose cord was made completely out of small diamonds and that held a heart like shaped blue gem. He held it next to the drawing; it was the exact same necklace the naked girl was wearing. The exact same one. Jacob whispered, "I'll be goddamed."

*********************************

_Present time California _

The T.V. murmured in the house on the hill, which was filled with pictures of far away places and packed with foreign gifts and trunks full of beautiful things from far away countries. Small yippy dogs barked at the bronze haired girl with green eyes that held bowls of dog food.

"I'll feed you all in a sec" she told them as she listened to the T.V. "Jacob Black is best known for finding Spanish gold and is chartering Russian Pods to reach the Titanic and study its artifacts." But the young woman was not the only one listening, a very old lady who had white wispy hair that went to her waist and a face with many wrinkles sat with her hands covered in orange clay, they were shaping the soft creamy clay into a oval shaped bowl as it spun around on the pottery wheel.

She sat on the screened in patio in front of the small T.V and faced the endless ocean. But the moment her old ears picked up the word Titanic she stopped the wheel and turned her head slowly towards the T.V. "He is with us live from the ship Keldysh in the North Atlantic." A young news reporter said on the screen.

"Hello Jacob." She said with a flirty smile. "Hello Tracy" he answered back to her greeting with a big grin. "So what is your main goal in this expedition?" "Well everyone knows about the story of Titanic, but I want to know about the untold story." He said with excitement in his deep voice.

The young bronzed haired woman put down the dogs food bowls and glanced at her grandmother in surprise as she saw the old lady slowly get up with the help of a can. "What is it Nanna?" she asked. The old woman didn't answer; she was transfixed on the screen.

"For example look what we found just today, it has been under the water for 84 years. How can we let such a piece of art be kept from us for all this time? That is why my team of experts are recovering these artifacts and restoring them so we can all see the beauty that has been hidden from us." Jacob Black was saying as he held up a picture that looked very familiar to the old lady. She breathed, "I'll be goddamed"

***************************************

_Present time North Atlantic_

On the open deck of the Keldysh as the machines and wind of the ocean made it almost impossible to hear, Jacob stood with a head set on and ordered the men in the work uniforms around. Jacob loved it up on deck; you could see the ocean and smell the salt and brine of the waves.

The breeze felt good on his over heated face.

"Jacob," Sam's voice woke him from his peaceful state. "There's a satellite call for you!" he yelled over the noise. Jacob sighed, "Sam, we're launching. You see these submersibles going in the water?" he said while pointing up to the pods that were being lowered into the water.

But Sam just wouldn't quit. "Trust me buddy, you want to take this call." Sam wasn't the type to bother him with unnecessary things during a launch. "This better be good" he said in a low voice as he walked over to the phone. "You got to speak up, she's kind of old!" Sam yelled over to Jacob.

"Great…," he muttered, "This is Jacob Black. How may I help you, Mrs.…." He looked to Sam. "Mason. Bella Mason." He filled in for him. "…Mrs. Mason" Jacob asked into the phone.

He heard a soft chuckle and a surprisingly wise and pretty voice for a supposedly old lady, "I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Mr. Black." She asked in a smug voice, as if she knew that one sentence would send him into shock. And was she ever right.

Jacob was shocked into silence. How did she know about the necklace! He was so confused. He looked at Sam in surprise and shock. "I told you, you wanted to take the call." He said with a knowing look. "Alright you have my attention Bella. Now can you tell me who's in the picture?" he asked in a voice he struggled to keep calm.

She answered in a calm and confident voice, "Oh, yes. The woman in the picture is me."


	3. Reflections of the Past

Okay in case all of you have not figured this out yet, the lady in the house in California, the one who cussed at the T.V.? Yeah that was the same lady that was on the phone, you know, Bella 

If you are confused, just PM me! But most of the questions get answered in this chapter than it is off to 1912 and Edward in the next!!!!!

****************************************************************

Chapter 3: Reflections of the Past

_Present time North Atlantic _

The deck on the boat was crowded and laud because of the guest that were do to arrive any minute by the helicopter Jacob had sent to fetch them from California. Yes, Jacob had invited Bella Mason and her granddaughter to the keldysh. He was desperate for her information, for her answers, for her story of the Titanic.

Paul was not as pleased as Jacob was. "She's a goddame liar!" Paul was not as convinced as he was that she was telling the truth. "Some nut case seeking money or publicity, god only knows why, like that Russian babe, Anesthesia!" "You mean Anastasia." Jacob corrected as he fiddled with a knob on the Submarine.

"Their in bound." Sam yelled from over by the railing. They both raced over and saw a helicopter in the distance, Jacob smiled and Paul frowned. Jacob ran off to the stairs that led to the Helicopter platform. Paul ran after him, "Isabella Swan died on the Titanic when she was 17, right?"

Jacob smiled as he ran up the stairs, "That's right" Paul hurried up the stairs after him, "If she had lived, she'd be over 100!" he yelled in protest. "101 next month" Jacob laughed as Paul pulled his lips into a tight line. "Okay so she is a really old goddame liar!"

Paul continued "Look I have already done the background on this woman all the way back to the '20s when she was an actress. An Actress! There's your first clue, Sherlock." Paul was in full detective mode now as he filled Jacob in on the lady's life, "She was pregnant back then, she has the kid and they move to Cedar Rapids! Kid grows up marries a guy named Calvert and punches out a couple of kids." Paul pauses to take a breath.

Jacob makes his move, "And everybody that knows about that diamond necklace is supposed to be dead or on this ship, but she knows!" they were at the helicopter platform and the conversation was cut short due to the impossibility to hear over the helicopter that was landing.

The workers in the blue overalls and hard hats scurried everywhere as they all tried to unload the twelve suitcases of multiple sizes from the helicopter. "Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?" Paul managed to shout to Jacob over the noise. They both looked up as they saw about five workers and crewmen trying to gently set a wheelchair that held an old lady that had wispy, white hair and clutched a small dog in her coat close to her body.

Jacob walked over, "Mrs. Mason I'm Jacob Black, welcome to Keldysh." He managed to yell over the helicopter. A young woman hopped out, she had Bronze colored hair and bright green eyes. The lady, whom Jacob assumed was Bella's granddaughter, quickly took hold of her wheelchair and hauled her inside.

*********

Jacob and Paul stood out side Bella's door and knocked twice before she told them to come in. "Are your staterooms all right? Jacob asked kindly.

"Oh, Yes, very nice." She them pointed to the bronze haired girl and asked, "Have you met my granddaughter, Lizze? She takes care of me." Bella stated proudly. Lizze smiled, "We met just a few minutes ago, up on deck, remember Nanna?" Bella rolled her eyes and made a forgetful motion with her hand.

Paul whispered, "Great, look at that" in Jacobs ear as he continued to smile at the women. Bella picked up a picture frame from one of her many trunks as she said with a smile, "I have to have my pictures when I travel." Jacob asked in a soft voice, "is there anything I can get you? Anything you would like?" Bella looked up from her pictures and said, "Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

**********

Bella was parked in her wheel chair in front of the glass case the picture was held in, her eyes absorbing every detail of the fine lines. Her mind was in a whole other time, far away from the rest of the word, in a place that she hide from all others, a place were she could visit certain memory of a certain boy... but never mind that.

Jacob started to speak, "Louis the 16 wore a stone that was called the Blue Diamond of the crown, which disappeared in 1792 about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up." Jacob said with a smile and held up the faded photo of the blue diamond necklace, "The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped too, recut into a heart like shape that become known as the Heart of the Ocean." Bella whispered the last part with him. Jacob smiled at her and continued, "Today it would be worth more than the Hope diamond." Bella sighed, and looked at Lizze, Paul, and Sam.

"It was a dreadful heavy thing; I only wore it that once." Lizze spoke for the fist time, "You really think that's you, Nanna?" Bella grinned, "It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?" Lizze laughed. Jacob knelt down to look into Bella's brown eyes, "I tracked it down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Bella?" He asked. Bella smirked, "I should imagine someone named Hockley." Jacob smiled and shot a glance at a stunned Paul and a grinning Sam.

"Nathan Hockley, that's right, Pittsburg steel tycoon. Claim was for a diamond necklace his son, James, bought his fiancée … you." Bella shrugged and nodded. "A week before he sailed on Titanic, it was filed right after the sinking. So the diamond must have gone down with the ship" Bella raised her eyebrows at Jacobs theory, but said nothing. "Look at the date." Jacob told Lizze, while pointing to the drawing. "April 14, 1912" Lizze whispered. Paul spoke up, "That means if your Grandmother is who she says she is she was wearing the diamond the day the Titanic sank."

Jacob grinned a cocky grin, "And that makes you my new best friend." He then pushed Bella's wheel chair over to a table filled with random, old, rusted things. Like a pair of old scissors, a mirror, and many hair clips and pins. "These are some of the things recovered from your stateroom." Sam said while motioning to the table. Bella reached down and slowly picked up a silver mirror in relatively good shape.

"This was mine. How extraordinary! And it looks exactly the same as the last time I saw it." She exclaimed as she slowly turned it over to look at herself, "The reflections changed a bit." She said in a low voice as she puts the mirror facedown on the table. She then picked up a jade colored butterfly hair clip.

She slowly and silently examines it, running her fingers over the smooth glass and gems. Jacob slowly said in a quite voice, "Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" she starred at him for a minute and them slowly and carefully gets out of her wheel char.

Her blue dress flowed to her ankles and swayed around her as she slowly moved towards the underwater picture of the doors to the dinning room of the Titanic. She closes her eyes, she is back in that place, her place where her mind stores _those_ memories… the doors are painted and glowing now, there are men opening them… she gasps at the pain in her heart. "I'm taking her to rest. Come on Nanna." Lizze said worriedly as she tried to get the old lady back in the wheelchair.

"No" Bella says in a hard voice. "Please Nanna" Lizze begged. "No!" Bella all but yells at her. Lizze sighs, but listens to her grandmother. Jacob quickly takes the tape recorder from Sam and turns it on. "Tells us your story Bella" Jacob asks her in a quite voice. "It's been 84 years…" Bella said. "It is okay just anything you can remember, just try." Jacob urged.

Bella raised her eyebrows, "Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Black?" she asked as everyone laughed quietly. Bella smiled and began again, "It's been 84 years… and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was, it really was."


	4. Southampton

Okay here it is! My Edward chapter! And because I know you all love me, I am going to do Edwards Point of views too 

Okay it might take me a while to get out the next chapter because my little cousins are here for the week and it is hard to find a time to write when little six year olds are attacking me. So wish me luck with the little devils so I can find a time to write beside at 3:00 in the morning when I am half asleep 

*************************************************************************8**

Chapter 4: Southampton

_1912 Port of Southampton_

**Bella POV**

How could she, how could my own mother do this to me, her very own daughter? She was having me married. She was having the little freedom I had left ripped away from me! I was brought up in a way so that I didn't mind that I was marring a man I did not know, so much as the society approved of it.

And I hated that, I hated that my life was put up only for a show, to be rated and talked about by everyone else and no one caring about what I felt. I hated that I did not fight it.

But I knew our condition, and I knew that it was my responsibility to now take on this task left to us once Charlie died. I loved my mother and I was doing this for her, only for her. James was a cruel man, in love with his money, his man servant Laurent, and the idea of me as his wife.

I know it may sound childish, but I wanted love. I wanted to marry because I fell in love with him, not because my mother made me. And I sure as hell did _not_ fall in love with James. I spent the whole car ride to Southampton in misery.

I may not have been able to stop my marriage from happening, but I sure could make it as difficult as possible. So that's exactly what I did. I only answered when talked to, and the answers were usually cold and short.

I may be marrying James, but I don't have to like him. The car stopped in front of the gangway that led onto the sip. The car door opened and I was helped down by a man in a black suit.

I immediately looked at the white glossy ship that stood in front of me. It was marvelous. But horrible at the same time, because I knew it was here to take me from my life as I knew it. There were people all over, everywhere you looked you saw different people.

Some in work uniforms some without. Some with blonde hair, some with red hair. They were all dressed differently, some were wearing clothes of many colors and patterns, some had dull grey coats and hats. It was a beautiful sight, full of different cultures and ways. And I hated it.

But of course James didn't need to know that.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." I told James, who was getting out of the car behind me.

Oh but it was. It was the biggest ship I had ever laid eyes on. The ship we sailed to Southampton from New York was very big, but it looked tiny compared to the Titanic.

"You can be blasé about some things Bella, but not about Titanic! It's over 100 feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious." James called out to me as he helped my mother from the car.

Sometimes I felt like he should be marrying my mother instead of me.

She was the one who picked him out of all my suitors. She was the one who he practically proposed to. She was the one always on his arm. I wish she was the one he would be marring.

"Your daughter is far too difficult to please, René." I overheard James tell my mother in a teasing voice. But under the teasing tone, I heard a serious note to it. Of course I was difficult to please, I did not like new things, and I did not like people spending money on me at all. And that was the only way James new how to impress someone, with money.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." My mother said as she came to stand next to me.

My mother was very pretty, long golden brown hair and big green eyes. Her eyes looked even more beautiful today; she was wearing a long green dress with floral designs and a green hat. She looked radiant, even more so while standing next to me.

I was plain, that was the only way to describe me. I had long waist length dark hair and doe like eyes.

My eyes were the only thing I liked, they were dark brown and they made me look wise and mysterious. I also had milky white skin, considered perfection by society today. But I thought it made me look sick.

I looked even sicklier pale today, because I had a white dress on with black stripes. I had purple gloves, wide brim hat and parasol. **(Outfit from movie!)** It was a present from James.

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!" James told my mother in a proud voice, as if he was the one who made it that way.

This trip was a present from James, and also my mother and his wanted us married back in Pennsylvania. I turned to see if James was coming and I saw him paying one of the men in a black suit to take are luggage to our parlor suites.

So we were supposed to check them in at the main terminal…. James always thought the rules never applied to him, that he was unstoppable because he had money. And the thing that bothered me was that that was probably true.

James came up and took my mothers arm in his, "Ladies we better hurry." I turned to my favorite maid who had been with our family since she was born. She was like a sister to me, but I could not act like that in public.

"Angela, my coat?" I asked her.

She nodes her head at me "I have it miss."

I smiled at her. I looked at the beautiful ship one more time before disappearing into the doorway.

It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship taking me to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well-brought-up girl should be. Inside, I was screaming.

******************************************************************

**EPOV**

I had been in Southampton for months, looking for work and so on in all different places. I found work at the port with my friend Jasper. I had met him while I was traveling through France about two years ago.

He had been in a pub charming all the ladies and that had really pissed off some of the guys. So one of them decided to mess up that face of his, I of course stepped in and we have been best friends since. We traveled all of Europe that we could, but we liked it here in Southampton so we stayed longer than we usually did in one place.

Working at the port we heard a lot, so of course the news about the Titanic made its way towards us. It was said to be unsinkable, which I doubted, but once I saw it I was amazed at its beauty and could care less if it was unsinkable or not.

Who cared if we didn't have tickets, we still wanted a part of the action, what little part of it we could get. But in the back of my head, I knew I wanted tickets. I knew I wanted to go home.

I had the perfect view out of the pub window; it looked right at the stern of the ship. I looked down at the hand of cards that I held, breaking out of my thoughts. They were good, really good. I placed our last coin in the pile; it was already stuffed with knives, watches, and money. Everything we had was on that table.

"Edward, you are _Pazzo_. You bet everything we have!" Jasper whispered to my from my left hand side and cussing quietly in French.

I had given up living carefully, living was a once in a lifetime thing after all. Once my parents died, I realized that. Since then I have given up being safe and cautious. Being serious. "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." I said in reassurance.

The two men we were playing with spoke Swedish, Olaf and Stven. They were arguing now because Stven had bet their tickets. There tickets to Titanic. I had to win now, I just _had_ to get those tickets!

"Stven?" I ask, motioning for him to pick up his last card.

I then put one card down and pick another. I close my eyes so I don't see what I got. I need one number and I had it. Just one… I look down at the card. Yes, oh thank you god, yes! I had it; I had the tickets for sure.

I knew poker; I knew I had to keep it cool. I slowly lifted my eyes and said in an even voice, "All right, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Jasper?" I say as he lays down his cards.

He has nothing so I say, "Niente" he frowns ands says, "Niente."

I look across the table to Olaf, he lays down his cards. "Nothing" I say, barley keeping the relief out of my voice.

I turn to look at Stven at my right. He puts down his cards, he had two pair. Keep up the act… "Uh-oh. Two pair. I'm sorry Jasper." I say looking towards him, in my peripheral vision I see Stven smirk. Not yet buddy I think.

"_Che_ "sorry?" _Ma Vaffanculo_! You bet all the money!" Jasper yells at me.

I stop him from standing up with my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry; you're not going to see your mom again for a long tome, because were going to America! Full house boys!" I yell in joy, standing up from the table and slamming the cards down.

But then Olaf stands too, he reaches for my shirt and has me in a death grip before I even notice. The pub goes silent. He starts to curse in Swedish as I scrunch up my face to ready my self for the blow. But it never comes, because Olaf turned on the laughing Steven and right hooks him.

I laugh in relief. This is really my lucky day. I turn around and enveloped Jasper in a hug while yelling to everyone in the pub, "I m going home, I' m going home!" I am gasping with happiness.

Jasper is just as happy, "I go to America!" he yells to the pub in joy.

Then man working the bar then said, "No, mate. Titanic go to America in five minutes." While pointing to the clock on the wall. He was right.

I grasp my sack from my chair and help Jasper stuff all our winnings into it. We run out of the pub and into the mayhem. It was so loud and crowded I could barley hear anything Jasper was saying. But that didn't stop me, I was flying high.

Running through the dense crowd with ease, surprising myself and Jasper at how fast I was running. I had always been fast, the fastest at my school, when I went. But this was a record.

"We're riding in high style now. We're a couple of regular swells, were practically god dam royalty!" I scream to Jasper who is right on my heels.

I can hear his laugh, "You see it is my _destino_! Like I told you, I go to America to be a _Milionario_!" I laugh remembering our conversation about what we would do if we could go to America on Titanic. And now we were going, and I couldn't wait.

I am running so fast I barley miss two horses that are tied to a carriage. Jasper laughs as we skid across the pavement, "You're crazy!"

I smile, "Maybe, but I've go the tickets!" I say while holding them up in the air and waving them around. I started to run even faster, trying to get to the gangway. "Come on I thought you were fast!" I tease Jasper as he falls slightly behind.

He just scoffs and picks up his pace so he is back on my heels. I have the gangway in view now. No! They are closing it, they are closing my only way of getting home, and they are closing the door to my next adventure.

"Wait! Wait! Hey, wait!" I yell as we got closer to the men in fancy black suits with nametags that have the embroidered sign of the White Star line. "We're passenger. Passengers!" I yell as I push past them and onto the gangway that was a least a foot away from the door.

The man in the black suit at the door asked, "Have you been through the inspection queue?" he eyed us with suspicion written all over his face.

I flash a convincing smile and open my eye wide to look like I am telling the truth, though I am doing anything but that. "Of course," I say as though I am offended he thought other wise, "Anyway we don't have lice. We're Americans, both of us." I say and give Jasper a look as to tell him not to say anything.

Jasper has a amazingly strong French accent that would give us away in a second.

The man falls for the tick, "Right, come aboard." He said as I handed him the tickets. I could have kissed the man I was so happy, so far those were the most beautiful words I had ever had the pleasure to hear uttered from a persons lips.

I grip Jasper by his shirt and we both jump over the small hole in between the door of the ship and the gangway. And then I am in, we are in the Titanic. The grandest ship to have ever sailed the seas. And I was on it.

I run through the halls that were starch white and sparkling clean. I look at Jasper running behind me, "We are the luckiest guys in the world, you know that!" I yell back to him as I dodge the people in the hallways. And we were, we really were.


	5. Departure

Sorry it took me so long, I wasn't here this weekend and I was really busy 

Hope you like it!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 5: Departure

1912 Titanic

**EPOV**

We ran faster and faster until I could hear the shouts on deck, I quickly rushed up the stairs and into the open air. It was a relief to be out in the ocean air, feeling the wind whip around you and have the smell of sea salt rush up your nose.

This was why I stayed by the ocean when I traveled, it made me feel free, it made me feel like I had no boundaries, and that I could just let my heart sour and carry me to anywhere and everywhere.

The inside of the Titanic was beautiful, from what I saw of it, which was not much. But the starch white walls made me claustrophobic, it made me feel trapped. I had a feeling that I would be on deck for most of this journey.

I ran to a spot by the rail that was not clustered with people waving and shouting good-byes to people on shore, I smiled at Jasper and we both leaned over the rail to look below. It was a wonderful sight; the ship was blowing the horn to signal that we were leaving while the small tug boats pulled us out of the port in Southampton.

I could see people waving and cheering at the docks, so I waved and yelled back, "Good-bye!" I felt giddy with happiness.

"You know somebody?" Jasper asked with a curious look.

I laughed and shook my head, "Of course not. That's not the point!" I told him, remembering one of the few memories I have of my family.

We were sailing on a ferry boat across the river by our house, as we sailed off my mother held me over the railing so I could see as we left, I was only 6 at the time, and a few people had gathered and were waving at the fairy.

My mother had waved back and yelled good-bye, I was shocked, did she know someone. I had looked closer at the faces and did not recognize any, so I asked her what she was doing. She gave me dazzling smile and laughed, she told me that she waves even if she didn't know them.

It was a thing she had done as a child coming from London to America. I had been hesitant at first when she urged me to do it with her, but then I just let go and waved and yelled with her until our voices were horse and we were on the ground laughing. It was one of the best memories I had of her, one of my favorites.

I shook my head to clear it of the heartbreaking happiness, "Good-bye, I'll miss you!" I yelled with a laugh.

Jasper smiled as he caught on, "I will never forget you!" he said as he waved in hectic motions.

I smiled as I just stood there and closed my eyes in happiness. I opened them and leaned back my head, I saw people of every sort waving and laughing and crying all at the same time. I sighed and motioned for Jasper to fallow me back into the ship.

"I think we should find our room and stuff." I told him. Jasper nodded his head, "Lead the way."

We were down in third class, at the bottom of the boat. Beneath everyone else, I guess it was a message to us to stay out.

People were everywhere, reading signs talk in strange languages, bumping into everything. I looked back at the slip of paper in my hand; it said we were in room 360. "360, 360… oh, right here!" I said muttered as I walk to our door.

I opened the door and walked in, there was two sets of bunk beds and a table by the small porthole widow. It was small but wonderful, homey like. There was also two men sitting in the room, they both looked Swedish.

They seemed surprised that we were here. Ha, bet they thought Stven and Olaf weren't stupid enough to bet there tickets.

I smiled at them, "Hey how are you guys doing, I'm Edward Mason. Nice to meet you two." I said as I shook both there hands. Poor guys seemed _very _surprised. I smirked at turned to find Jasper had climbed on the top bunk and was jumping around like crazy.

I laughed and I easily reached up to the top bunk to mock punch him, "Hey! Who said you got top bunk!" we both laughed as I walked away to look out the port hole window. I could see the people on the docks waving and smiling to the people up on deck.

I smiled as I realized something, I had thought me and these people on this ship (besides Jasper) were nothing a like, but I was wrong.

We were all going to America for a start of something new, a new adventure of some sort. Everyone's would be different; everyone would end up somewhere else. But we all were together for now, sharing this one moment, this one section of our own adventures.

Some would intertwine in moments of friendship, love, and hatred; while others would never even glance in someone's direction. But that did not matter now, because _right_ now, at this very moment, we were all the same. We were all intertwined as we smiled towards our futures.

***********************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I sighed in defeat; I had been looking for this painting for a long time with no success. I had even caved and asked Angela for help. I had not packed my things so I did not haven even the slightest clue to where to begin.

I looked up as I stretched my back, the main room of the suit was big and spacious, it had a grand fire place in the northern wall, a table in the corner, and sofas and love seats assembled in the middle of the red clad walled room.

To the west was the door to the private promenade deck wear James was. It looked sunny and cool in there, I would have to go there as soon as I was done with this and as soon as James left.

To the south of the room was the hallway to our own rooms and sitting rooms. I had to admit this was a nice place.

"This one?" Angela asked while holding up a delicate painting of a lake with lily pads and flowers floating in the water.

I shook my head, "No it had a lot of faces on it." I said while looking through another pile.

"Oh, here is the one." I said while holding up a picture full of many people, they all had very acute features and sharp looks. They all looked human and normal, but their features were to sharp and pointy to be natural.

Some were clothed while other starch naked. Surprisingly this did not embarrass me in the slightest, maybe because they were naked for art, and maybe because the use of color and shapes made you look past the nakedness and take in the form and shapely look of their bodies.

Angela took it and looked at me, "Would you like it on the wall, miss?"

I nodded feverishly, "Yes, we need a little color in this room." And we did, even if the room was beautiful, it was that still, 'no one touch anything' beautiful. It had darker colors and a wintry fell. It _needed_ color desperately.

James then broke me out of my trance, "God, not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of many." He said as he stood in the entry way to the promenade deck with a glass of champagne in his had.

I turned from him in slow motion to look at Angela, "The difference in James taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic." I said to her.

It was the only way I could think to describe it, a dream. I did not feel the familiar flush of embarrassment that fallowed my expressing my deep thoughts to a room of people. But my anger towards James insulting them made me confident.

"What's the artist's name?" Angela asked me softly.

My brow furrowed, "Something Picasso" I said in a confusing tone as I tried to remember the painters first name.

I almost felt ashamed that I could not remember.

"_Something Picasso_? He won't amount to anything. He wont, trust me." James said to me with a wave of his glass.

But I didn't, trust him that is. I knew there was no way these beautiful things would never amount to anything; no way could the man who had this beautifull mind amount to nothing.

"Good think they were cheap." James said with a laugh to his manservant Laurent. Laurent was a tall man who never said anything to anyone besides James or unless James told him to speak. He stood in the corner directing suit cases as he chuckled with James.

I sighed and shook my head. James could not understand that money was not the issue. It did not matter if his paintings cost the world or if they were free! They would still be a master piece.

I looked at the painting again, wondering how could such a person never become anything, how could people possibly not _see_ this, this _beauty_ that was the painting. James certainly could not, but I wish I new someone that could.

Someone that could see the way things were without clouded vision, a person with a beautiful mind like Mr. Picasso. If I were to meet that person, they would forever hold a place in my heart.

******************************************************

what do you think?! please reveiw and give me some feedback!


	6. Ode to Titanic

Hey, sorry it took me song long to get this out. Schools starting and it is pretty crazy right now.

Hope you like the chapter!!! Next chapter Bella and Edward meet!!!!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 6: Ode to Titanic

1912 Titanic

**BPOV**

During the beginning of the Titanic voyage we made stops at many foreign places such as France and Spain. Each time I wanted to get off, but mother refused. So I occupied myself by looking and meeting the people who boarded the ship.

At Cherbourg a woman named Mary Alice Brandon came aboard. We all called her Alice; history would call her the 'Unsinkable Alice Brandon'. She was great entertainment and I liked meeting her.

As mother and I walked out of the elevator on the dinning floor to meet James for dinner, I saw her. She was a small thing, dressed in a black suit dress with a big red hat and a red fur coat, while carrying at least six Louis Vitton suitcases.

Workers scurried around her, trying to help the tiny woman, but she had a mouthful to say before she let any of them touch her things.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait al day for you, sonny." She told the men as she handed them her parcels.

"Here you think you could manage?" she said as she handed it all over.

I stifled a laugh; I had already decided Alice was one of my new favorite people. She could hold her own, and wasn't afraid to tell someone what she thought. Her family had struck gold somewhere out west and she was what mother called 'new money'.

The days past by quickly, I entertained myself with walking with Alice and exploring the ship whenever I could get away from mother.

I loved the ship; while it was my prison it held adventures for me also. I loved the feel of the breeze on my face and the hum of the engines beneath my feet.

I oddly felt free while yet I was kept a prisoner. By the afternoon of the seventh day we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing ahead of us but ocean.

**********************************************************************

**EPOV**

Jasper and I ran to the front of the ship laughing and talking freely.

We had a routine now; we spent the day in the deck and the after noon up here looking at the ocean. At night we went below fro dinner and the parties and drinks. But late at night when things calmed down Jasper would stumble to the room while went back to the deck and laid and looked at the stars.

Sometimes I fell asleep up there or I would head to the room for a couple hours of sleep.

We were at the front bow and leaning over when I spotted something. "Hey look look!" I said to jasper and pointing to the water. "There's another one! See him?" I said as we both looked at the grey animals jumping out of the water and playing in the wake.

Dolphins were fun animals to watch; they jumped and played, all together just having a great time. I smiled at there carefree attitude.

Jasper then looked up and towards the distance. "I can see the statue of liberty already! Very small of course." He said while pointing into the horizon. We both laughed and held our gaze towards the horizon. Towards America.

**************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I sat at the table in the promenade deck for lunch. The chairs were comfortable and the view was nice. But it was totally ruined by the conversation and company.

I sat with my mother dressed in a purple tea dress and hat at on end of the table while Mr. Michael Newton on the other. He was a man of great…ego. He was utterly convinced there was no greater man than him self.

Next to me was James, I had been tempted to move when he sat, but one look from mother made me stay. I had a part to play, and I had to do it well.

These people, Mother, James, and Mr. Newton, were horrid to sit with.

I wanted to scream, and I probably would have if not for the other two people who had lunch with us.

Across the table from me sat Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a great doctor and ship designer. He was kind and nice; he was my favorite of them all. He held and air of … comfort and trust around him. One look at him and you knew he was good.

Next to Mr. Cullen sat Alice herself. Dressed in a black straight dress with white feathers. She was a sight to be held. A tiny 4 ft 11 woman dressed in feathers and satin. But she was good company and did have a nice fashion sense.

"She is the largest moving object made by the hands of man in all history." Mr. Newton was saying as I starred off in space. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Cullen here, designed her from the keel plates up." Mr. Newton said with a smile at Mr. Cullen.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Newton's" Mr. Cullen said with a heavy English accent.

Michael smiled with pride and obvious pigheadedness.

"He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." Mr. Cullen said as he patted the table.

The conversation stopped for a few minutes and the waiters came around. "We'll both have the lamb, rare, very little mint sauce." James said right before I opened my mouth to say my order. "You like lamb, right, sweet pea?" he asked with a grin.

I was about to tell him that I did not like lamb, that if he had paid any attention at all to me, he would know I did not like lamb. That I detested it. But before I did my mother kicked my under the table. It was then I realized the table had gone silent and was looking and us.

I had a part to play for my family, for my family, for my family… I chanted over and over as I smiled widely as an answer to his question. He treated me as a pet, as a belonging rather then a person. And I couldn't stand it.

But then Alice saved me, I might not be able to say anything to him but she sure could. "Are you going to cut her meat for her too, James?" I held back a snicker while everyone but my mother and James smiled at her joke.

She then changed the subject from me quickly with a wink in my direction. Alice is defiantly my new favorite person. "Hey, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Michael?" she asked Mr. Newton.

"Well, yes actually. I wanted to convey sheer size." He said as if trying to sound bashful, but did anything but. "And size means stability, luxury, and above all strength." He said.

I could not do it any more; I did not care of my part to be played, of my company. I was done being little miss perfect, done letting James boss me around. Looking back, I realize that it was not so much Michael himself that got to me, but his attitude and James and my mother. Add that all up and it was just too much.

I straightened up and thought with a laugh of something he said reminded me of. I spoke slowly a first, "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Newton?" I said as people got over here shock at me speaking for the first time.

"His ideas about the preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." I said to him while shaking with anger at him.

I looked at the table for a second, Mr. Cullen was shaking with held back laughter and Alice was giggling and nodding her head in agreement. James looked shock at my out burst, Michael was confused and mother was furious.

"What's gotten into you?" She hissed at me.

Good question, I thought to myself. I stood up "excuse me" I said and pushed my chair back and walk from the table.

I walked slowly enough to hear Alice say, "She's a Pistol, James, hope you can handle her." I smiled at her words.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on won't I, Ms. Brandon." He said in a deathly calm voice.

I almost turned around at that to go hit James for being rude to Alice. But she just snickered and ignored him. She was brave.

I was almost completely out of hearing range when I heard Mr. Newton ask, "Mr. Freud… who is he? A passenger?" I nearly choked on my laughter.

He was denser than I thought, and with that I was out on the deck and being calmed by the ocean.

***********************************************************************

PLEASE REVEIW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

I know many of you have probably given up on this story, along with my other stories and I don't blame you.

I thought I had given up on them too, but a moment of inspiration hit me a few days ago and I began to write again. I know there is absolutely no excuse what so ever for not updating in so long, and for that I am so sorry. But I promise that from now on I am going to try to post more, I have the next chapter half way done and it should be up by Wednesday as the latest.

Intact, my deadline each week for a new chapter is Wednesday.

I know how you guys feel, I hate when authors don't update and then you try to read the next chapter and you have just lost interest, and I am soooo sorry.

But I recommend starting from the beginning, there is nothing new but I find it helps.

I also got a few reviews about how I am not staying true to the characters with fallowing the dialoged in the movie so closely and I thought about it for awhile, and I know I told those few that there would be a few twists and differences. While I know it was just constructive criticism and I really do love it and thank you for the help, but I have decided once and for all that there will be no twists and turns, a few facts altered maybe, but nothing major.

I wrote this because I wanted to read a fanfiction about Titanic with Edward and Bella that didn't go off in different directions but stay true to the movie. So I wrote this to indulge myself. Because while I watched the move I felt myself thinking about what was going on in their heads, the dialogue with themselves and I believe that when I say I am staying true to the characters, I mean I am saying that their minds will be there own, there minds and thoughts are created by myself and based on what little of their thoughts we see in the books. But the spoken dialoged is, yes, from the movie. I think that staying true to a character is not by what they say, but what they think. The movie does not give us that, but I am trying too.

If you don't want to read because you know what will happen or what not, then please don't. There are plenty of other stories like that (_and a few are on my favorites if you want to read one_), this is only for entertainment purposes for those who think of Bella and Edward when they watch the movie and change the names in there heads to fit, I just did it for you

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Twilight characters and the genius script of the movie Titanic. Sadly **


	8. First Glance

Here it is! Thank you all for waiting so very patiently while I was being a slacker

But hopeful this will make up for it. Also I will be switching off with POV's while Edward and Bella are together, but if I feel it is an important scene where you should hear both the thoughts I will write two separate chapters for each character, same dialogue, different thoughts.

And so they meet…

* * *

Chapter 7: First Glance

_1912 Titanic _

**EPOV**

The mans face was a maze of wrinkles and folds, to anyone else it was a sign of old age and ill health, but to me it was a map. A story of a life lived, full of adventures, love, and places unseen to any other but him.

I was fascinated with the job of drawing them, trying to capture every exact detail of each line. Then there was the girl he held on the white rails of the boat as he explained about the propellers.

She was a polar opposite of the man, with his creased feature worn down with age and wispy hair, this girl could not have been older than 10 years, her face a porcelain dolls. Pale and smooth like glass, her map yet to be filled, her story just starting.

Her features still round and childlike but sharp, pulled over the bone with fine delegacy. Her dark curls unruly and her large green eyes so full of wonder I couldn't help but smile.

I sketched the curve of her check bones; their hands clasped together, old leather and porcelain glass.

With my sketchbook in hand I felt like a true artist, a storyteller of a world only heard with eyes.

Glancing down at my half done work, I could see the shape of the two people coming to focus. The background still hazy as I had yet to sketch it in, but I could still almost hear the mans rough voice and the wind whipping their hair around their faces.

My hand flew across the paper with haste trying to capture the moment with precision before it ended.

Though even as I sketched I was in my own world that contained only charcoal and paper, I could still hear the voices of the two men behind me as they spoke.

"The ship is nice, huh?" Japers asked a man I could not see.

"Yeah it's an Irish ship." Said a thick Irish accent.

"No its English right?" Jasper asked with curiosity clear in his voice.

"No, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship, solid as a rock." The man stated with evident pride

I looked up from my finish sketch, it was now evidently an old man holding a small girl as she lent over the railing to look down, at what was sure a set of giant propellers, in amazement as the wind sent her hair spiraling around her small face.

It was done in lines of fine charcoal on worn paper. Looking up I saw the old man take the girls hand and lead her away. I couldn't help but smile a sad smile, another leg of this child's journey that I had witnesses and it only lasted a second.

"Huh. First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

I finally turned around; grinning as I took in the site of the largest men I have ever seen. Compared to my lithe built he was huge, he had bulging muscles and curly brown hair with baby blue eyes and milky skin. His strong accent gave him away as Irish.

"No, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things" I replied with a carefree grin.

I took what I got with out complains. I know I'm poor and I know I'm better than this, but in the end does it really matter if snobby rich folk thing their dogs are better than me? I could give a shit.

"Like we could forget?" the man chuckled with humor, I laughed along with him. He was right everywhere we looked we were reminded of what we were, merely poor men in a rich mans world.

But still the man soon stuck his large hand out towards me and said, "Emmett McCarty."

"Edward Mason" I replied with a shake of his hand.

"Hello." He said in response while glancing at Jasper,

"Jasper" he supplies.

"HI… do you ever make any money with your drawings?" Emmett asked while motioning to my sketch book that I have left open on my lap.

I was about to answer, telling him that it depended on what he counted as money. But then as I glanced up to the sky for a second I stopped mid sentence, because as I looked up I saw an angel.

There was no other way to describe her; she had to be an unearthly creature, as she was to fine to walk with us mere mortals. She was leaning up on the deck above ours as she looked out over the sea with an angry yet sad face. With her striking features, sea green dress, and the wind blowing stray tendrils of curly mahogany hair in her face she looked like a sea goddess. Maybe she was.

I had a sudden urge to run up to her and take her in my arms where nothing would ever make her that sad, I wouldn't let it. Her mahogany hair piled in a loose bun, and her creamy white skin set her heart shaped features apart from everyone else.

But what was most striking was that even from here I could see her beautiful dark eyes, they were so dark they were almost black. I let an uneasy breath escape from my lungs, a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

While in the back of my mind I was faintly aware of Emmett and Jasper laughing and waving a hand in front of my face. I didn't even bother to swipe it away. But I did hear what Emmett said next, "Oh forget it boy."

But how could I, her face I knew would forever be imprinted on the back of my eyelids, forever my definition for beauty.

But still he continued. "You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as get next to the likes of her." Likes of her? Then I noticed where exactly the railing of the deck she was on was. It was first class.

And my heart sank, because I knew I had a better chance with an angel then with a high society socialite the girl surly was. But maybe…

But the next second my hopes where crushed and I struggled to keep up my mask of indifference, because right then a young man dressed in clothing so fine I could only dream of wearing, came up behind her and clasped the backs of her arms.

And I knew this man was not of relation or a friend, but more. And I instantly hated him, and if I could admit it, green with out right envy. She was his, even if she didn't want to be, she was his. And that thought alone made me feel like my heart was being trampled on.

But I was not surprised she belonged to another, she was beautiful.

I watched her as her dark eyes darkened and her face scowled as he talked. She finally pushed off his arms and stalked off without a backwards glance.

I felt suddenly slightly happy that I knew she had a spirit, had a will strong enough to not care if she acted like a delicate lady she was surly raised to be.

I looked out at the sea, in the corner of my eyes I could see Emmett had gone back to conversing with Jasper about Titanic's build and origin, but I tuned them out.

What was I doing, I hadn't even talked to the girl and yet I felt my heart break as the man had shown up.

Who was he, a snobby rich man to make me want to be him? I hated it; no man should have that power.

I was content with my life style, not caring that I barley had two dimes to rub together and I had seen the world. If anyone had asked me five minutes ago if I would trade my life for the rich one of an important man I would have laughed, told him I wanted nothing of the sort.

But if they had asked me now, I wouldn't be able to answer.

And I hated that, hated that even now my hand itched to sketch the sea goddess, just try to capture her spirit on my canvas so just maybe I could have a tiny bit of her for myself.

* * *

I sat that night at dinner surrounded by silly people in silly dresses saying silly things. I tried to distract myself from my thoughts, tried to keep the false smile on my face just a bit longer.

But as I fidgeted in my cushioned chair, fingering the black beads that covered my red silk dress I knew I was not going to last long. My head hurt, not just from the intricate twist my hair was in, but from the horrid thoughts that were only so wretched because they were so true.

I could see my whole life as if I'd already lived it, an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and pollo matches. The same narrow minded people, the same mindless chatter.

I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who cared or even noticed. And with those thoughts my smile fell from my face.

No one noticed.

I felt over heated and dizzy. I knew I could stand it no longer. I pushed myself back from the table and still no one noticed.

And with my heart at my feet and tears threatening to betray me, I walked quickly out of the dinning hall.

I couldn't reach the deck fast enough, couldn't escape my life no matter how fast I ran out of the ships hull and out in the open night air.

My whole body wracked with uncontrollable sobs, as I ran past the scarce amount of people who occupied the main area of the deck.

When I ran into two women, I did not stop. As a man tried to stop me, I just rushed past him. I did not care; I was so tired of it.

My whole body felt weighed down with the effort it was putting forth. And to get what in return besides my little bit of freedom taken away from me?

I couldn't do that, I just could not watch as my life fell into an endless pattern of horrible. I felt trapped, and I couldn't manage to get away.

But still I ran. I ran down narrow steps towards the lower decks, I ran to the end of the ship as fast as I could. I ran past a section of benches with a young man laying on one, I still did not stop. I could not stop.

Then as I approached the railing that separated me from the endless sea I knew what I was going to do. I hated being that weak, I hated taking the 'easy' way out. I felt like a coward, but I knew I could not let them take me. I could not let my mother and James lock me in shackles and take away what little choices I had.

I would not allow it, because I knew if I did I would break. I may have walked around and acted sweet and looked pretty in America and I knew I would have been standing on an alter and saying I do, but during all those things I would be numb.

My heart, my soul would have died with that 'I do', maybe even before.

Not just because I did not love James, but because a wife to James was just like cattle. You branded them and breeded them and that was all.

Nothing else, and if I tried I would surly be sent to the slaughter house. So in my defiance I would not let them take me, I would make sure no one could ever capture me again.

I would disappear into the sea.

I stepped hesitantly, I had my mind made up, but a small part of me was in panic. My hands shook as I grasped the railing and hesitantly set my silk heel on the first rail. I proceeded to take one step at a time, and I slowly hauled myself over so I was balancing on the bottom rail looking out towards the sea of churning waves and to me, the key to my freedom.

But I could not bring myself to let my hold up quite yet. So I just stood there staring as my mind battled itself on the outcome of my life. I started hyperventilating as I stood there, part of me yelling at myself for being selfish, for my mother's sake.

The other whispering encouraging things with sweet poisonous words of freedom and endless sleep.

And all the sudden a velvety voice whispered hesitantly, so sweet that for a second I thought I was still arguing to myself in my head,

"Don't do it."

I whipped around to stare at an incredibly handsome boy with sea green eyes surrounded by long black lashes.

_An Angel_, was the first thought in my mind.

_Surly god has sent me an angel to save me._

His hair a disarray of messy bronze locks that looked as fine as silk, just like his sun tanned skin. His cheekbones high, his jaw strong, mouth full and kissable.

He was an angel, an angel who had caught me doing the unthinkable.


End file.
